


I could easily lose my mind

by OfElvesAndAliens



Series: love and be wise [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crown prince Jon, F/M, jon x margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: Lord Tyrion burst into his chambers without knocking. Jon would think he was drunk if it weren't for the unmistakably serious look on his face."I come bearing news and you're not going to like it."A brief telling of Jaemon Targaryen and Margaery Tyrell's betrothal and how it came to be.





	I could easily lose my mind

 

**_jon_ **

*

Lord Tyrion burst into his chambers without knocking. Jon would think he was drunk if it weren't for the unmistakably serious look on his face.

"I come bearing news and you're not going to like it."

Jon dropped his quill and turned to look at him with a scowl.

"Have you ever tried knocking?"

"Tried, yes, but with the current circumstance I thought it would be an awful waste of time."

Jon sighed. He liked the man, the master of coin that half the court disapproved of but Jon respected. When he wasn't barging through his door, that is.

"Out with it, then."

"Connington is again trying to play at matchmaking for you, princeling. That's why I'm here." he said, eyeing him as if to gauge his reaction. Jon waved his hand dismissively.

"Father swore he'd let me choose."

Tyrion took a step forward. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. The man's getting more and more persuasive." He frowned. "The Martells were brought up in the small coucil meeting earlier and the Hand saw an opening. Connington proposed to the King for you to be wed to Princess Arianne Martell to secure Dorne's allegiance. He was far more persistent than before. I think your father might even budge."

Jon ran a hand through his face. "You think so?"

Tyrion nodded.

"I'll just have to accept it, then. After all, that is what's expected of me, wed a highborn lady to protect my people and solidify my House's dynasty."

"Spoken like a true king."

 

 

 

**_margaery_ **

*

Only two words were written on the piece of paper she was holding: _Act now_.

It all seemed ridiculous to her, so she laughed inside the privacy of her bedchamber as she stared at the elegant scrawl of her grandmother's handwriting. Act now, as if what she had to do would require much physical strain like assassinating a royal or something similar.

Her grandmother has her spies at court, she trusted her to know more than she does even though she was the one who was actually in King's Landing and her grandmother was leagues away in Highgarden. And if Lady Olenna believed it to be the right time, the _only_ time judging by the urgency of her message, all Margaery has to do now is obey her. It wasn't like she has to do a lot. Jon's already half in love with her for the longest time, unless she was greatly mistaken.

A part of her, however, brought about a nagging feeling of guilt. Something that had started to plague her ever since Jon, with his exasperatingly strong sense of honor and handsome face, decided to be difficult not to like, not to lo-

_No, no, no, stop that. Don't be a fool now._

 

 

 

**_jon_ **

*

"Cheer up, Jaemon." said Tyrion. "You still might actually grow to like this Dornish princess."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jon all but growled and strode off away from him, not caring whether he seemed like a boy on the edge of a tantrum.

His feet carried him to a quiet corner in the Red Keep, but he was only half aware of his surroundings. Jon thought he could hear sharp footsteps following him, but he paid it no mind and walked on for he knew not how long. He halted when he began to grow tired, sliding down to sit himself on the ground, his back against the wall.

Ever since that conversation with Tyrion, he tried not to think of Margaery, but that proved to be more difficult than he thought. She was so much a part of his daily life, has been for the past several years, that he couldn't just avoid her presence completely.

He did plan on asking for her hand, properly court her. But they were young and his mind was occupied by other things, all of them vying for his attention, and she was off doing what all young ladies at court do with Dany. He thought he had time, that it could wait.

As if merely thinking of Margaery summoned her somehow, she emerged in the empty corrider he found himself in. She paused when she saw him there, looking like she was suddenly unsure of herself, though Jon suspected he was one of the rare people who could see that through the cheerly facade she has built up for years.

"I saw you with Lord Tyrion earlier." she said as she walked over to him. Slowly, she went down and sat by his side on the floor, still remaining elegant in the process. "That is, before you suddenly stormed off like the wind."

He smiled and turned sideways to look at her. "You actually followed me down here?"  
She shrugged before resting her head against his shoulder

"We haven't talked for a while. Properly talk, I mean."

"Sorry about that."

Margaery tilted her head up to look at him, their faces mere inches away from each other. "Something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"You are a terrible liar, Jaemon Targaryen."

"So I've been told."

She took his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. He nearly shivered as her warm breath lingered on the back of his fingers. "Tell me."

Jon sighed. "Tyrion said Lord Connington is trying to convince my father to have me betrothed to Arianne Martell. He thinks it's likely for Father to agree to it."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten, almost reassuringly, though her face did not betray anything. "Oh."

"I'm so-"

Suddenly her mouth was on his, barely allowing him to react at all, and Jon could do nothing but swiftly melt into it, into her. One of her hands moved from his shoulder to his hair, the other keeping a firm hold on his arm. A heady feeling took over him in the best way and it didn't take long until he had his arms around her waist, carefully guiding her to sit atop his lap.

Her seeking hands were everywhere, the kiss getting more and more desperate. They've kissed before, more than a few times, but Jon knew this was different. Those were summer kisses for secret lovers, carefree and playful, urged by stolen wine and the eagerness that came with youth. This, he thought while his lips traced her delicate jaw, was none of those.

They paused after a while, both panting and still pulling each other closer, breaths mingling and foreheads touching. Jon stared right into her eyes, deeply familiar yet still an enigma. He kept staring at them when he inhaled deeply and let the words escape him without a thought but with all the earnestness he could muster.

"Marry me." he said, his voice thick. "Please?"

For a moment, her eyes lit up like that of a sunrise and all he could do was revel in it. Jon was perfectly sure she'd say yes, before she shut her eyes closed and grimaced, looking like she was wrestling with something within herself. Guilt washed through him in an instant.

She pulled away from him abruptly. Her face was devoid of anything and the emptiness seemed to hurt him more.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Jon resisted the urge to close the distance between them. "There's nothing to forgive, love."

That seemed to only cause her more pain. But then she looked at him again and he saw a quiet determination there, a resolve.

"I am always honest with you, you know that?"

"Of course."

"You know me well, and I know you. But I haven't been entirely truthful to you."

He frowned at that, but he urged her on.

"I always wanted to marry you even when you were still a stranger to me, an idea. A prize." she went on. "My family, they want me to be Queen. Especially my father, but the Lord Hand distrusts him, he always said. But I wanted it for myself too, gods I really do. So I tried to do what I can."

Jon was silent. In his mind came flashes of prolonged glances, sweet smiles, suggestive eyes, discreet touches and honeyed words....  
Margaery's face fell, but she recovered quickly with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She began to untangle himself from him but Jon kept her close.

"I'm not completely blind, you know. I noticed."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he tried to coax her to smile in earnest, but he got the face of disbelief looking back at him instead.

"It's true. It was too late when I realized though, and I was far too much in love with you already. I wanted to hide the fact that it did hurt, that it felt like betrayal. So I went with Tyrion when he visited the Wall. To get away from you, to think it over."

"That was only a year ago." she said.

"I know. I might not be blind, but I can be a bit slow." Jon smiled. "But the eyes never lie, my mother would say. So I thought about that and when I came back, it dawned on me and I couldn't see why knowing this should bother me when the present truth, the one that I can clearly see now, is you. Not your ambitions, not the feigned interest and attention you once bewitched me with, but _you_."

He leaned in to kiss her brow before looking back at her. He said, "You said it yourself. I know you well, Margaery. And I want you to be my queen."

 

 

 

**_margaery_ **

*

They met at an alcove in a secluded region in the Red Keed, the moonlight passing through the opaque windows. Her smile was instant when he arrived.

"I assume that it went well?"

"Very," he said with a grin. "Father was beyond pleased. He thinks were a 'perfect match' apparently."

Margaery couldn't help her laughter from escaping. "What of the Martells then?"

"Turns out Father never intended to wed me to Princess Arianne. I think he's planning to betroth her to Viserys."

Margaery arched her brow at that. "Some Dornish sun would do him good, I suppose. Thank the gods Dany doesn't have to suffer being married to that uncle of yours."

Jon visibly shuddered. She knew he'd prefer not to spare a single thought about his family's long history of inbreeding. But he didn't have to think of such grim thoughts, the evening was meant to be a pleasant.

She pulled him by his sleeves so he was close enough for her to kiss him. Slowly at first, but by the time they broke apart both of them were catching their breaths. She has never felt this giddy, she thought. She'd chastise herself if it weren't for the fact that she was in the arms of her future husband and king, and that her heart wasn't foolish enough to make a poor choice.

"Remember what I promised." she said to him, voice hardly above a whisper, but there was no one else around and the night was quiet. "No more lies. Not ever."

"I should make the same promise."

She placed a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth. "No need for that. You can't lie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you drop a comment :)


End file.
